Hot Pursuit
by Eirenei
Summary: They know she is a girl. They are friends with her. However...One man dares to intrude on their turf, and they are less than pleased with the... experience. Let the chase after golden legs begin! Sena/many


_HOT PURSUIT_

**_Disclaimer: _**I don not own Eyeshield 21 or its' characters, I'm only playing with 'em to stave off the boredom and plotbunnies. (Plotbunnies are scary, I tell you... scary.../shudders/)

_**Summary**_: They know she is a girl. They are friends with her. However...One man dares to intrude on theri turf, and they are less than pleased with the... experience. Let the chase after golden legs begin! Sena/many

**_Warning:_** This is Sena/many males; you will see which ones, and one one-sided Sena/original character. If you don't like that kind of stories, you are welcome to go elsewhere.

_**Shout Out: **_This is a separate work from _Dancing Queen,_ and yes, there will be a sequel sometime, for both _Hot Pursuit _and_ Dancing Queen_, I just don't know when. So please, bear with me.

* * *

_This_, Marco concluded, _was un-fucking-believable._

Never in his life would he imagine he would be there, in a private onsen no less, about to discuss his love-life, or lack thereof, with his rivals for Sena's affection. But looking at their intense faces, he'd better believe it.

* * *

Kakei was massaging his left temple, frowning slightly. Akaba sat opposite Marco, his fingers twitching occasionally, red eyes pensive. Yamato chose his seat alongside Kakei, and surprisingly, Shin surfaced from the pool, before heading to his seat, his face intense as always. Marco sweatdropped. Really, did that guy think of nothing but training?

He sighed.

The water's warmth did little to dissuade the tension between them. Although they gathered at their little pow-wow within their own volition, it was still done more out of necessity than anything else.

A Rival. With a R as a capital letter.

Someone, who was dumb enough to make a move on their turf. Namely, one Kobayakawa Sena.

It was Edogawa Touya, the heartbreaker and playboy. Tall, with chiselled body, beautiful golden hair and deep gray eyes, he was epitome of perfection. Girls absolutely adored him, and even Mamori couldn't stay aloof about him, much to Hiruma's consternation. But for some reason, the pest chose to woo Sena.

And _THAT _pissed the five boys off like nothing else. It was already enough, what with Sena being the Eyeshield 21, but finding out that she was a girl in the first place – well, it took the proverbial cake, so to speak. It was no wonder it took so much time to link a shy, soft-spoken _GIRL _with the image of daredevil, speed-of-light _BOY_ in jersey number 21.

Well, the uniform did conceal the soft, womanly curves surprisingly well, that was certain.

* * *

Smiling, Marco reminisced that single moment when he had found out that she was a girl.

The last _Devilbat Dive_ was a thing of beauty, and stuff made for legends. He was surprised that Sena would chose the head-on assault, even when he was weaker than he, and thus, it seemed that the Dive was a suicidal move, rather than risk-calculated one. And to pull it off so soon after getting downed by _Gaou_? Downright insane.

The contact was bone-jarring one, Sena's slight body packed a surprising amount of force, and when Marco gabbed him – er, _her_, he was propelled backwards, crashing on his back, with Sena landing on top of him.

Real deal, indeed...

Later that night, he had revised the match... and froze with shock. The warm, slight body on top of his was soft – much softer than any boy's body would have a right to be. And the... ahem, private parts, were all wrong, too. Which lead to only one plausible conclusion...

Sena. Was. A. _Girl_.

And _that_ threw him in for a loop; even going so far as to forget his supposed date with Maria. Oh, Hell... He had finally scored a chance with his perfect woman and what had he done? Puzzle over the latest impossibility of Deimon's ace being a woman. He truly was pathetic; no doubt about that. The only saving grace was that Maria had been unable to come to the date - something about her little brother needing help with the upcoming exam.

* * *

Kakei had a headache of proportions reserved for the three idiots – Mizumachi, Onihei and Ooishi. This... was the fucking last thing he wanted to hear – Sena being courted by some half-witted idiot who didn't have a faintest clue about football... which was unacceptable. On the risk of sounding selfish – Sena was as much of a part of a football as was football part of her. And he loathed the thought of her losing that part of herself in favour of that... airhead.

Sena was... unique. One in a million – so easily malleable, yet having an inner core of steel; not defending herself, but always willing to help and protect others. When Kakei met her for the first time, she reminded him of a cute little kitten. He didn't know why, but something in him, some primal side, almost demanded to protect her... despite of the possibility of her being a spy. It made Kakei quite cross with all the mixed signals, especially when he had found out that _SHE_ was the Eyeshield 21! This... was probably the only time the Poseidons' captain was seen so unhinged – wide eyes and dropped jaw. It really didn't help that he had been bested by the said girl of all things, but well...

And seeing her fight, to crawl on the top, having only her speed for defence, but making such stupendous leaps and bounds in progress that defied all logic - against Akaba, against Marco and Shin, against Agon and the Eyeshield himself, Yamato - he couldn't muster an ounce of resentment for the shy, soft – spoken girl for deceiving them. And somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love.

* * *

Shin was silently stewing in his corner. It wasn't fair. How dare that bastard snatch his Sena from him!

Yup. Shin was very possessive of things and persons he deemed his. However, that annoying trait was exhibited for only one person, which managed to captivate and hold his attention. They had spiky brown hair, gentle caramel colored eyes and the sweetest smile Shin had ever seen. Oh, and their scent was of magnolias and when tackled, their scent mixed with fresh grass into some exotic spice he really couldn't name but was enchanted by all the same. Usually, Shin couldn't remember the faces of people, even if his life depended on it. He went by the shape of their bodies, their musculature and movements.

But somewhere in the corner of his brain, there laid a memory of magnolias and quick flash of brown and soft voice... that first match with Deimon, Oujou may have won, however, unknowingly to Shin, his heard had been lost... to the number 21 with an eyeshield on the helmet.

He had been stumped with the discovery of her being a girl. Since then, his brain was dedicated to two things: training to reach and surpass his rival, Eyeshield 21, and thinking about her. Of course, he knew he had rivals for her affection – but this little shit was the last straw.

Crossing Shin Seijuro, Japan's strongest linebacker, was _NOT_ advisable. However, one person was dumb enough to do just that... and. He. Would. Pay.

* * *

Akaba was pissed. The latest news had gotten his rhythm seriously out of whack. And pissed Akaba was even worse than Agon without coffee. Sena was tuned to his rhythm perfectly, and now, some idiot was creating a dissonance between them. Suffice to say, Akaba was _NOT _amused; and even Koutarou knew better than to provoke the irate redhead.

It was hard enough to compete with the assembled guys for the oblivious Sena's attention – but at least they were worthy adversaries. .. Somewhat. All of them knew, at least partially, how Sena ticked... inside and out of the football. They accepted her duality – as the shy, gentle girl off the field, and the more stern, daring 'Eyeshield' version of her.

However, this guy now... what was his name already? Well, suffice to say, he managed to get Akaba's imaginary alarms bells ringing full force. And not in a brotherly – overprotective brotherly – sense of word! It was something more primal, a caveman's instinct which was, whenever the punk slobbered around oblivious Sena, screaming: _"She Mine. You Paws Off!"_ and it dearly wanted to use Akaba's guitar as a makeshift club to... well, club the guy to death.

* * *

Likewise, Yamato dearly wanted to throttle the intruder to his unfortunate, but deserved end... in his opinion, at last. Or at least stick to him one scarily powerful Caesar Charge. It was truly injustice of epic proportions, having to deal with his football rivals for Sena-chan's hand, but the last idiot took the proverbial cake. Truthfully, Yamato would prefer any of his football rivals - Marco, Shin, Akaba or Kakei – to be boyfriend to Sena, rather than this... sleazebag of a pretty boy who slobbered over her. He had half of the mind to sic Agon and Gaou on the unfortunate soul... Hmmm... Maybe he would call Hiruma?

Yup, Yamato Takeru was a... sadist. Nobody got on his turf and got away with it! Especially not one pretty boy, named Edogawa Touya.

But back to the present.

They were lucky to get the private onsen, mainly with Kakei's help, as he knew the owner. Otherwise, they would have to pay a hefty sum for the usage.

Usually, they would gather somewhere... more public, but that would drag unwanted attention to them, and they really wanted to bypass that part.

They had gotten to know each other by Sena, and the common ground, football. All of them were top- notch football players in the high-school, if not even college department.

But right now, they were a group of lovesick boys that had gathered together with one purpose only: Get Rid Of That Annoying Pest Hogging Sena's Attention!

Marco sighed. All eyes zeroed on him, and the session was officially open.

"I called you here because of rather... alarming news." He said gloomily.

Kakei scowled, and the other listeners' faces darkened. Truly, even the onsen seemed gloomier than it had been a moment before.

Marco continued, his right hand threading fingers through his damp mane of hair thoughtfully. "That... Edogawa Touya is becoming a serious pest. However, truly didn't expect of him to go for Sena-chan." Akaba twitched at the comment. "I heard he is a playboy..." he muttered out, his red eyes hard. Yamato eyed the Bando ace seriously. "And now, he is going after her..." The amber hued eyes glittered with anger. "That's unacceptable- "

"Agreed, "echoed Shin's measured voice. "However, what can we do? We all know that this... Touya is a bad news for her, but all of us want Sena-kun for themselves..."

Kakei sighed. "Well, we could use Agon or Hiruma, "He ground out, his Adam apple bobbing uncomfortably. "Both of them view her as their little sister, and the idiot wouldn't have a snowballs' chance in_ Hell_ to date her, or even try. "

Marco eyed the Kyoshin's player, shocked. "Impossible. Unless you seriously want to be in their debt..." At that remark, they shuddered. With Agon, they could deal, but with Hiruma? No chance in hell.

"So, that's a no," Akaba said grumpily, his fingers twitching slightly. "What about Huh-brothers or Gaou?" The rest eyed him incredulously... yes, even Shin. Or at least as incredulous he could, what with the deadpan look on his face.

"Okay, I get it. Bad idea," the redhead snorted. "So intimidation or bribes for intimidation are out." He pinched his nose, the gesture eerily reminiscent of Kakei's 'why me' pose. "We can't exactly guard her 24/7... And with us having feelings for her..."

Oh, _that._ A sore point for all involved.

"How serious are you about her?" Shin asked, dark eyes measuring the redhead carefully.

Akaba paused. "Very. And I wouldn't be exactly adverse if she wanted more with me, "he admitted a faint flush on his cheeks. The looks he received ranged from amused and sympathetic to a little bit hostile.

Then, Akaba's far-away gaze sharpened, zeroing on the Oujou linebacker. "The question is, how serious are you? If you are going after her only because she is your rival – "He growled out

The look Shin sent Akaba would probably kill a lesser man and it would definitely got Agon run for his life.

Akaba managed to stand - er, sit his ground, but only because it was for Sena. Otherwise, he would run for hills, screaming his head off. "Uh, Akaba..." Kakei began hesitantly. Even _HE_ was wary of Shin, and with all due respect, too.

"No, Kakei." Akaba cut the aquamarine-eyed ten off. "I want – no, I _NEED_ to know. " Red clashed with stormy gray "If I can't be her boyfriend, then I'll make damn sure that any of you, who would get her, would treat her well. "

Marco growled at the remark, incensed. "How dare you - !" His snarl was interrupted by Shin.

"I understand." Shin cut into middle of Hakushuu's captain irate tirade. He looked straight on those red eyes, not giving an inch. "But I am serious about courting her. And even if she doesn't chose me..." he gulped, the thought obviously painful to him – "– I would rather she belonged to one of you than this Edogawa person."

At this solemn proclamation, there were wide eyes all around.

"Are you _serious!"_ Yamato burst out incredulously. For Shin, to say such a thing, the situation had to be pretty serious. And really, Shin was already in too deep, hopelessly in love with Sena.

An uncomfortable silence reigned; the only sound was the babbling of a small waterfall and their breaths. Shin stoically bore the shocked and inquiring gazes of

"You_ really_ mean it," Akaba breathed out, awed.

Shin nodded slowly, his usually emotionless – or close to emotionless eyes – miserable.

Kakei gulped. To see usually stoic and implacable Shin so full of emotion – the linebacker had to truly love Sena. He sighed. "I agree with him. " The azure-eyed teen managed to force out. "If – If she does choose, I'd rather she would be with one of us. I would be happy if she would choose me, but if not... then any of you would be way better for her than this Casanova."

Shin blinked. "Even if she chose me?" He inquired. Kakei nodded a defeated nod. "Yeah." He whispered out.

Akaba hummed his eyes full of respect. " Hmm... You two are truly honourable, but that still doesn't solve our little problem. Either we all court her, and hope that one of us gets her, or we chose one to woo her – "

He stopped at Yamato's irritated glare. "And _what,_ pray tell, "Yamato began silkily, "could you guarantee that your insane plan would work? For one, I don't intend to give her up to anyone, even to you, guys. If we all court her, then somebody would get hurt, the same if we chose one of us – the unchosen would still feel it was unfair, regardless of the effect." He gulped for air after the tirade.

"The logical conclusion would be for ... us... to... share... her."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Yamato gaped, as if he couldn't believe he had said that. "Did you just say what I think you did?" Marco said incredulously, his steel blue eyes wide with shock.

Yamato slapped his mouth, looking panicked.

"If you thought you heard that he said _WE_ would have to _SHARE _her... you heard correctly." Kakei was stumped. "Yamato? "He turned to the mortified Teikoku player.

"Are you fucking _NUTS!"_ Akaba exploded. He stood up abruptly, briskly wading toward cringing Yamato, not heeding the loss of his towel. "Sena isn't a possession to be owned, and you _JUST _suggested that we treat her like some five-yen whore! That's just sick..." The redhead shook his head disgustedly.

"N – No, I didn't..." Yamato stammered out. Akaba was damned intimidating, towering over him like that.

"But you _implied_," Shin's voice was arctic cold. He was cracking his knuckles in preparation for his infamous Trident Tackle.

The whole situation was heading into hell in a hand basket quite nicely.

"_**STOP!"**_ Marco's voice echoed through the room, freezing the occupants. It was the voice of a captain, the same voice that restrained the power of Rikiya Gaou and redirected it to the unfortunate recipients on the field.

"Both of you _SIT DOWN."_ his voice was deadly, as were the steel blue eyes that were glinting with suppressed fury.

Reluctantly, Akaba and Shin did so, but only after Marco threw them his patented glare 'do it or _ELSE_'.

"And you, Yamato Takeru, better explain what did you mean to say with your words. I don't like what you are trying to imply, so it better be good, or else I will be very... _displeased_. "

The last word was practically snarled out of Marco's throat, as if the Hakushuu's player were some enraged version of Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Yamato gulped. "Uh... It was just... Listen, guys," He collected himself. "Akaba suggested two things – either we all court her, or only one of us. I don't agree with it, for I could and would never give up on having Sena-kun for myself. And despite your noble intentions," he eyed the seething quartet sardonically, "you are as likely to give up on her as the starved lion would on a juicy steak. Am I right so far?" he eyed them sternly. "And be honest."

".. Yeah," Akaba growled out. It pained him to admit that, but... the damage was already done. Kakei scowled. "Agreed." He mumbled out sulkily. Shin nodded, while Marco hummed out an agreeing noise. "Uh – huh... Go on," he prompted, his eyes narrowed in thought.

Yamato exhaled a weary sigh. "As I thought," he grumbled out, while crossing his arms across the chest. "Now, don't interrupt," he shot a warning glare to Shin. "At this rate, we have two possibilities – either to stay the hell away from her, or the second one – to share her. Sharing, as in being her _boyfriends._ " he stressed the last word out. "As in, _all_ of us. "

Akaba twitched. "Wouldn't that make her seem look like a whore?" He growled out. "You know that nowadays the girl can't have more than one boyfriend at time, and you are suggesting that _FIVE _of us be her boyfriends?" he concluded, his voice rising incredulously.

Yamato winced. "Uh, yeah?" he asked meekly. "But listen to me," he continued hurriedly, "does _ANYONE_ out of us five have to know?"

That stopped the quartet cold. "We are already good friends with Sena-kun. And with her being an Eyeshield, there wouldn't be strange sight, seeing her to mingle with her fellow players, aka us. "He smiled triumphantly at the unsure faces.

"Uh..." Kakei gulped. "And what about our friends and team mates? Wouldn't _THEY _have to know about... that?" His resolve was already wavering. To have Sena-chan, even if he had to share her... was too damn tempting.

Yamato scowled. "Our friends... yes. But only if they are trustworthy. And for the others... there isn't any of their damn business, so there! "He finished rebelliously.

Akaba blinked. "It sounds... doable," he agreed softly, crimson eyes thoughtful. "Still, if that comes out – Sena –chan would be accused of being a scarlet woman – "

"And would you allow them to hurt her?" Yamato challenged with a bright, bloodthirsty grin on his face.

Akaba's eyes flashed. "Fuck, _NO._ I would _crush_ them..." he looked rather taken aback at his vehement admission. "Did I just...?" He chuckled. "Of course I did.

"But to _SHARE_ her? " Shin piped up. "How would that work?

Yamato blinked. "You knew... "He said slowly. "I didn't think of that. Any suggestions?" he asked sheepishly, his cheeks blushing, as he scratched the back of his head.

The quartet sweatdropped.

Three hours later, the details were hammered out, and although they came out full of prunes - their eyes were, after a long time, full of determined shine.

Sena would be _theirs._

And Edogawa Touya wouldn't know what hit him.

**_/To be continued/_**


End file.
